Digital technologies have become an increasingly popular solution to many problems as the digital age becomes increasingly influential in society. As such, many aspects of daily life have become digitized. Radio, for instance, has joined the digital realm in the form of satellite radio (i.e., XM Satellite Radio, SIRIUS) in order to garner and serve a larger audience. Similarly, the widespread acceptance and use of digital television has significantly changed the television landscape (i.e., DirecTV®, Digital Cable TV). For example, many European countries have adopted a set of digital transmission standards known as DVB-T, DVB-S, DVB-C and DVB-H in order to facilitate the shift into digital video broadcasting from current analog methods. The quality and flexibility of such digital transmission formats has made such technology an attractive alternative to current media formats.
One significant issue with mobile devices is power consumption and battery life. To address these concerns, differing standards have been developed and adopted for stationary devices and mobile devices. For example, the DVB-T transmission standard discussed above provides streaming (i.e., continuous) transmissions for continuously powered systems while the DVB-H transmission format transmits content using time-slicing (i.e., discontinuous) technology. Due to this dichotomy in transmission formats, differing types of receivers are required to receive the streaming and time-sliced transmissions. In another example, a mobile device user watches a soccer game transmitted via a mobile transmission format such as DVB-H while on his way home. Once home, the user would typically have to spend time tuning his home DVB-T receiver in order to find a channel with the same content (i.e., the soccer game). At present, there are limited methods of coordinating the content received on a mobile device via mobile transmissions formats with content received on a non-mobile device via terrestrial or stationary transmissions formats. Such a limitation of modern digital receiving technologies may unnecessarily constrain the adoption and use of both mobile and stationary/terrestrial transmission formats.
For the foregoing reasons, a system and method of enhancing the digital signal receiving and viewing capabilities of digital receivers is needed.